The Noble Dark Lord
by Dark459
Summary: This was an assignment for one English IV class and I got a 100 A for the story, I was really happy. So I went and put on Fanfiction, I hope you like it. Please leve some reviews about the story. x x Smile


The Noble Dark Lord

This is the story of one of the most dangerous Reploids in the universe, his name was Hidden Phantom. He's one of the Four Guardians of X, a legendary Reploid of unimaginable power and ruler of Neo Arcadia. Phantom was the youngest member of the Four Guardians and the wisest of the Four too. Phantom dedicated his loyalty to X, even though Phantom was created from X's DNA and his schematic capabilities of stealth while wielding the element of Darkness. All of the Four Guardians were created from X's schematic capabilities. Sage Harpuia, created from X's DNA and his schematic capabilities of air combat while wielding the elements of Wind and Lightning, Fighting Fefnir, created from X's DNA and his schematic capabilities of ground combat while wielding the elements of Fire and Earth, and Fairy Leviathan, created from X's DNA and his schematic capabilities of underwater combat while wielding the elements Water and Ice, also being the only female of the Four Guardians.

The Four Guardians are the fiercest Reploids in the universe, and being the generals of X's armies. Sage Harpuia, is the General of the Rekku Army, Fighting Fefnir, is the General of the Jin'en Army, Fairy Leviathan, is the General of the Meikai Army, and Hidden Phantom is the General of the Zan'ei Army. Each Guardian had their unique fighting style that made them earned their title as the Four Guardians of X. Sage Harpuia preferred quick and swift attacks with his twin blades, the Sonic Blades, which made him deadly in aerial combat. Fighting Fefnir preferred devastating and power attacks with his two arm cannons, Sodom and Gomorrah, which made him an indomitable opponent in close and ground combat. Fairy Leviathan preferred relentless attacks with her spear, Frost Javelin, which made her a fierce opponent on underwater combat. Last but not least, Hidden Phantom, he preferred the Ninjutsu-style attacks with his Katana, Kunai, and Giant Shuriken, Dark Cross, which made him an unpredictable and deadly opponent in the art of assassinations.

Phantom took in apprentices and made them commanders of his Zan'ei Army, the commanders were Hanumachine, Phoenix Magnion, Hyleg Ourobockle, Burble Hekelot, and Tech Kraken. All of them were Mutos Reploids, Reploids created to protect humans while their designs are based on mythical beings. Hanumachine is Phantom's first and closest apprentice, he commanded Phantom's stealth unit. Hanumachine is a Mutos Reploid, and his structure was based on the Hindu monkey god Hanuman. Phantom's second apprentice is Phoenix Magnion, he commanded Phantom's guard unit. Phoenix Magnion is a Mutos Reploid, and his structure was based on the legendary Phoenix. Phantom's third apprentice was Hyleg Ourobockle, he commanded Phantom's second stealth unit. Hyleg Ourobockle is a Mutos Reploid, and his structure was based on the Ouroboros Snake. Phantom's fourth apprentice is Burble Hekelot, he commanded Phantom's Cutting Shadow Squadron. Burble Hekelot is a Mutos Reploid, and his structure was based on the Egyptian frog-headed goddess of birth, Heqet. Phantom's last apprentice is Tech Kraken, he commanded Phantom's third stealth unit. Tech Kraken is a Mutos Reploid, and his structure was based on the giant squid called the Kraken.

Phantom and his commanders never failed any mission that X would send them to complete, and they eventually became an anti-resistance army. Even though Phantom's title is "Dark Lord", he's actually the noblest of the Four Guardians. He would risk his own life to protect Master X, even if it meant sacrificing himself to save him. His loyalty to Master X shows that he is determined to impress X, and he would destroy any who opposed him. Phantom shows his affection towards X, even though his siblings don't show the kind of affection Phantom has. Then the news reached that the legendary hero, Zero, was reactivated and was sweeping the floor with X's armies like they were nothing but trash. After he heard this news, he sent his commanders to fight Zero. Except Tech Kraken, he became one of the Einhenjar. Zero easily defeated his commanders. This made Phantom furious, so he went to a factory captured by the Resistance to challenge him. Phantom lost against Zero, but told Zero that the factory was going to explode in 15 minutes because he planted bombs inside the factory before Zero arrived. He was impressed be cause Zero diffused all of the bombs that he planted, and was looking forward to his next battle against Zero.

Zero finally came to Neo Arcadia's Area X, Neo Arcadia's HQ. Zero fought his way through and defeated his siblings, and then Zero came to fight Phantom. Phantom and Zero fought endlessly, until Zero finally beat Phantom. Phantom did admit defeat and Self-destructed to take Zero down before he reached to X, but Zero survived the blast and carried on to fight X. Zero couldn't believe that Phantom sacrificed his own life, just to prevent Zero from reaching Master X. Zero met with X, but the X he fought was just a copy created by Ciel. Ciel tried to create a perfect Copy of X, but the copy did not have the capabilities of the Original X. Zero and Copy X had a fight to the death, and Zero easily defeated him. Copy X was furious and transformed into the Seraph, a powerful form that made his structure look like the Seraphim of Judaism. After a long battle, Zero managed to defeat him. Copy X the HQ to self-destruct and preventing Zero from escaping, but Zero managed to escape the HQ in time. A year and two months had passed since Phantom's death, but a new enemy had risen up to destroy the humans and put Reploids under the enemies command.

Zero met up with an old enemy, his name was Omega. Dr. Weil came back from exile with the newly revived Omega, to bring death and chaos to the world. Dr. Weil also revived Copy X, and three of his Generals of his armies. Zero fought his way through defeating the Eight Gentle Judges and the Copy X's Generals, and he entered Cyber-Space to get the power of the Cyber Elfs. But on Cyber-Space Zero saw someone that he couldn't believe his eyes, it was his old rival Hidden Phantom. Zero asked him was he alive he saw him self-destruct; Phantom told him that when Reploids die they become Cyber Elfs in Cyber Space. He also told him that he knew the truth about Zero, and challenged him to see if Zero had what it takes to be a true legendary hero. After a hard battle, Zero defeated Phantom. Phantom realized that Zero had what it takes to be a true hero, and encouraged Zero to defeat Omega. He and the Original X went to help Fefnir and Leviathan because they were badly injured by Omega, and convinced them to help Zero defeat Omega. Later on they convinced Harpuia to help Zero too, to defeat Omega. Zero defeated Omega, who absorbed the Dark Elf and had Zero's original body, and made the world safe from harm's way. Phantom and his siblings realized that the Resistance had the same goal as they did, the goal of Humans and Reploids living together in peace and harmony.


End file.
